Suffocating from within
by DecomposingFlesh
Summary: RikuXSomeone... Riku's being suffocated by life, and there looks like there is no hope. but hope is just around the corner. [ Kinda highschool fic, child abuse, weirdness, swearing, cutting, rape And much more]


Disclaimer: I wonder how hard would you have to kick someone for them to bleed… meh…

**Warning** – that should take care of everything.

I hope this will turn out okay… but if it doesn't well then… at least I know I wasted your time doing it!

Also something's might be… spelt weird or missing, like I typed 'and' but it looked like 'an' or something… My keyboard is crapping out, I need a new one/batteries. So… OO Whoa I just hear thunder! AWESOME!

Okay now review.

------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 kindling flame

------------------------------------------

(Riku's POV)

So here I am, in school, staring at the teacher, acting like I'm listening. I could really care less what the square root of three is. My friend Tidus at my left is glancing over at me looking worried, and my other friend Roxas, on my right, is trying to stare at his work sheet on his desk so hard that somehow it will suddenly be solved, or the answers would come to him in some sort of godly enlightenment, fat chance.

Today is Thursday the day before Friday, which is the day before hell, well hell x2, and then Monday, three days of savior (On some occasions) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, then repeat.

My dad Zexion, is an abusive bastard, and drunk, who likes to take out his problems on me, thinking he can beat them into me, so he wont have to deal with them, but it never seems to work, so he keeps trying like a dumb ass.

Also I really don't have many friends at all, it's not that I'm a nerd or freakish, it's just that, well I guess I think there all stupid, which is true. I have a few acquaintances, but I don't call them friends, the only people who I consider my friends would be Tidus, and Roxas. I've known Tidus since we were little, and Roxas I've known for about four maybe 5 years. Roxas may be a bit stupid, but he can't help it, but all the other people, they choose to be stupid.

I notice Tidus looking over at me with that worried look, and it pisses me off. He doesn't need to worry it's not his problem. I try to ignore him, but he continues.

"What?" I yell in his direction, getting up from my chair. He just keeps giving me that look.

The class was silent. Oh crap! Class! I look to the front of the room; the teacher is standing there with an annoyed 'can I continue?' look. The girls giggled, I sat down. "Sorry," I mumbled, everyone was watching me. The teacher cleared her throat, and continued with the lesson.

---------

(Normal POV)

Tidus looked over his paper, but was thinking about Riku. He had been acting weird, yesterday Riku had been so, happy? Normal? But now it seemed like he was getting mad at everything, and everyone. It's happened before but it was starting to annoy him. Tidus has just been completely oblivious to everything, besides the violent mood swings, and on a few occasions Riku would seem pained or something, he just wanted to help him.

Now Roxas was staring at the clock with jazz hands in some sort of 'make the time go by faster' ritual. He had noticed how edgy his friend was but never thought to much about it.

Riku sighed running his hand through his silky white hair, the hair so many people made fun of him for, but he couldn't help what his natural hair color was.

Then the bell rang.

_'Finally'_ thought Riku, as he grabbed his stuff to leave.

"Hey Riku." Riku glanced at Tidus. "I, uh, I was thinking maybe you Roxas, and I could hang out today or tomorrow? Would you want to come?"

"No… I mean I can't." Riku looked into his friend's disappointed eyes.

"Why?" Tidus pouted.

"Obviously because I'm busy dumb ass." Riku smirked.

"Awww-." Tidus was about to say something else when a big popping sound rang through the classroom. Everyone who was still left in the room including the teacher, looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked around blowing a bubble with his gum. "Uh…" He muffled into the bubble before it popped once more.

"Roxas! There is a no gum in school policy! Spit it out!." The teacher huffed. Everyone laughed as Roxas ran from the room with the teacher running after him shouting, "Get back here this instant, and spit out that gum!"

Riku shook his head, and left. It was almost as funny as yesterday when Roxas got caught, when will the teachers learn.

So the rest of the day pretty much went on like that, Riku when on being Riku, Roxas hid from the teacher trying to take his watermelon flavored gum, and Tidus kept a look out for him.

(The bell rang yada yada, skipping to when they are walking home.)

Riku lifted his bag higher on his shoulder, feeling the odd silence that had taken over the tree, besides the occasional gum snapping from Roxas. It was strange that they all lived really close together, but they weren't complaining.

"Um… Riku so if you get whatever you need to do done, you can still come over tomorrow y'know." Tidus said hopefully.

"Hm." Riku acknowledged.

"Yeah it won't be the same without you." Roxas said scratching his fingers.

"You act like you've never not hung out without me before."

"Well it just seems like your always busy now a days." Tidus looked at his feet as they walked.

"I am, and it's really none of your business."

"But it is!" Tidus stopped. "Your are friend! Don't friends tell friends things?"

"I have nothing to tell." Riku said feeling a weight on his chest, he did have something to tell, he just didn't want anyone to know.

"Like hell I'll believe that."

"Believe what you want to, I don't really give a shit." Riku kept walking leaving his two friends behind. They wouldn't understand, he clenched his bag in his knuckles, _'but why do I feel so bad.'_

Riku kept walking thinking to himself, when he reached his house he noticed two cars in his drive way. He stopped for a moment, one car was black, obviously his dads, then the other one was red, one he had never seen around here before. He just guessed that his father was having company over, and he'd probably have to go lock himself in his room not to disturb them.

Riku walked up to the door taking his own sweet time, and reached for the door handle, but before he could even touch it, the door swung open.

Riku looked up, standing in front of him was his father, with a look he couldn't quite mark. Riku thought for something to say, but was at a loss for words.

He was even more confused when his father stepped to the side to let him in. _'was this how he was when he was sober?'_ "Are you going to come in Riku?" Riku gritted his teeth, and walked in feeling as thought something was off.

When he came in he saw a woman in the hallway, he stopped. She wore a red dress that was very short, and red lipstick to match, her hair was a curly light brown, she had a weird sort of smile across her face.

"Riku this is Merlaina, Merlaina this is my son Riku." Zexion said smirking.

"Aw so this is Riku! Glad to meet you!." Merlaina grabbed Riku into her vice hug, shoving his face into her cleavage. "I've heard so much about you."

Riku was being suffocated by a strangers boobs! He pulled away from her leaving some distance, 'this must be the new whore Zexions going out with.'

"Aren't you going to say hello Riku?" Zexion said with an annoyed tone.

Riku looked around, "Yeah, I have to go do homework." Riku walked away, and upstairs to his room, he knew with company over his father wouldn't dare lay a hand on him.

Riku sat down at his desk putting his head down.

"It doesn't look like your doing you homework Riku." Riku looked up seeing his father, who had obviously left his 'girl friend' down stairs.

He closed the door, and walked in. "What do you want?" Riku said getting up.

Zexion grabbed Riku by the front of his shirt, putting his face right in front of his. "You better hope you smarten up soon! Merlaina might actually become your mother." He smirked.

Riku knew he really didn't mean that, it was always the same with every girl, but it still made him angry. "That slut will never be my mother!" the words slipped out, he knew he'd have to pay for them later.

Zexion, still smirking, pulled his hand back punching Riku on the side of his face with quite some force, which knocked him to the floor.

Riku sat up holding his jaw, bracing himself for another blow, but none came.

Zexion gave him a disgusted look. "Just stay out of my way." He turned, leaving Riku on the floor.

------------------

Yay! one chapter down! Aw i made myself sad...


End file.
